


Just Once

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, Costume Party, F/F, rated t for alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: "we’re in costume and i know exactly who you are but pretend i don’t so i have an excuse to make out with you just once" - requested by my-name-is-tom-dupain on tumblr





	Just Once

Marinette catches a certain pair of eyes at the party pretty early. They’re bright and unusually warm with mirth, and they do something to her heart that she’s denied for so long. But then she’s whisked away by the pull of Alya’s hand on her arm, and those eyes are gone when she looks back.

“-nette? Earth to Marinette!” Alya shouts, pulling her away from her search.

“What’s up?”

“We’re gonna go dance, you coming?” Behind her, Nino pulls Adrien’s mask off, and dances away, holding it out of reach. Glancing back to Alya, she shakes her head.

“Nah, I think I’ll sit this one out, thanks.”

“Alright, well, you know where to find us, okay?” Alya gives her a quick hug before turning around and grabbing the mask from Nino, running to the dance floor with the two on her heels.

Grinning at her friends, Marinette grabs a drink and settles down in the corner of the room, as far from the loud music as she can be. Her eyes search the crowd, but she doesn’t find what she so desperately searches for. With a sigh, she closes her eyes and leans back, resting her head against the wall and brings her cup up to her lips.

By the time she finishes her drink, she figures she’ll look one more time before joining her friends, and opens her eyes.

And there, in the seat right across from her, is the person she’d wanted to find.

Chloe Bourgeois. 

Her cheeks are flushed, but the black and yellow eye mask she wears hide most of it, and her lips are pulled into a smile sweeter than any Marinette’s seen on her before.

Marinette feels like she’s dreaming, or that something will happen to break this moment. That Chloe would realize who she was behind her ladybug mask, and make some comment that causes Marinette’s heart to crash and burn.

But instead, she watches Chloe rise to her feet and hold out a hand, “Dance with me?”

And what other option did she have but to accept? Marinette takes her hand, and finds herself led out onto the dance floor, where her friends and others in the crowd watch the two twirl around. Their feet carry them across the floor as if they were dancing on air, and Marinette isn’t sure if it’s the dancing that’s stealing her breath away, or the way Chloe looks at her, with something akin to fascination in her expression.

When the song ends, Marinette goes to step away, but Chloe stops her with a gentle hand, placed on the small of her back. She leans in close, eyes fluttering shut, and Marinette meets her lips halfway, catching the kiss with her own.

Marinette sighs, melting into the taste of wine that still stained Chloe’s lips. Her hand comes up to cup her cheek, and for just a moment, they get a taste of forever.

But then, the next song begins, and the bustling of other dancers jostles them apart. Marinette reaches out, and it looks like Chloe wants to as well, but she turns away, disappearing back into the crowd.

Marinette’s hand drops back to her side. When they see each other again, she’s certain they’ll be rivals. But, just for the night, she can pretend that she’s the prince of the story, and the clock’s just struck midnight as her Cinderella flees the ball. She can pretend their story will have a happy ending.


End file.
